dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Beam
& & & & & |class = Finger Beam |similar = Crasher Cannon Death Bullet Dodon Ray Finger Beam Fingertip Ball Galick Beam Kankousen Prelude to Destruction Wrath of the God of Destruction }} , originally the ,Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, 1993 is a powerful and lethal Finger Beam that is one of Frieza's signature attacks. Overview To perform the technique, the user extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. The user is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. Frieza has also been shown firing the beam from his left hand's thumb. Usage and Power On Namek, Frieza uses the attack multiple times. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, he uses the attack to kill Cargo (while it's Dodoria's Mouth Energy Wave that murdered the young Namekian in the anime). In the anime, Frieza uses the technique for the first time to kill a Namekian warrior as part of the Chaotic Dead End technique. Frieza uses this attack to kill Dende and in attempt to kill Gohan.Dragon Ball Z episode 84, "Dende's Demise" Frieza uses the attack again to murder Vegeta and to attack Goku several times, heavily wounding Piccolo during one attempt.Frieza's attack on Piccolo was either directly in the manga or the result of Piccolo pushing Goku out of the way in the anime Later, the tyrant performs the technique on Goku but does no damage at all, due to the latter becoming a Super Saiyan. Due to having some of Frieza's and King Cold's cells, Cell is also able to perform the attack during his personal tournament against Gohan during their battle and later to execute Future Trunks. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza used this move to destroy North City. Due to how much stronger Frieza had become, the beam was red and far more powerful to the point it was able to level an entire city. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly duriing Frieza takeover the Frieza Force and the Occupation of Planet Vegeta started by King Cold who is retiring, Frieza notices four Saiyan Army Snipers hiding within Vegeta's Palace during his demonstration of the new Scouters. Using the Scouter to assist in locating each sniper Frieza used this technique to kill all four with Saiyan with a Death Beam for each sniper without moving from the landing site of King Cold's Spaceship demonstraing his power, skill, and the effectiveness of the new Scouters in locating concealed targets with the snipers becoming the first Saiyans to be killed by a Death Beam. Later in the film, Frieza uses the technique to kill Paragus in order to trigger Broly's Super Saiyan transformation. Variations *'Death Razor' – A Continuous Energy Bullet variation used by Chilled. *'Death Laser' – A variation of the Death Beam used by Frieza and Cooler. **'Chaotic Dead End' – The combination of Death Laser and Particle Bomb used by Cooler. **'Clone Death Laser' – A combined Death Beam attack utilized by the Meta-Coolers in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. A Meta-Cooler summons two more, and the three of them then fire blue Death Lasers. *'Death Bullet' – A finger beam used by Frieza in his third and final forms. **'Full Power Death Bullet' – A stronger variation of the Death Bullet used by Frieza in his third form. **'Crazy Finger Beam' – A two-handed rapid fire version used by Frieza in his third form. *'Barrage Death Beam' – A one-fingered rapid fired version of the Death Beam used by Frieza and Cell. *'Full Power Death Beam' – A full-powered version of the Death Beam used by Cell in his Super Perfect form and King Cold in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Golden Death Beam' – The most powerful version of the Death Beam, utilized by Frieza in his Golden Frieza state. **'Emperor's Death Beam' – A rapid fire variation of the Golden Death Beam used by Frieza in his Golden form. **'Grand Death Beam' - A variation of the Barrage Death Beam and Golden Death Beam techniques used by Frieza in his True Golden Frieza form. ***'Cage of Light' - A supportive variation of the Grand Death Beam used by Frieza in his True Golden Frieza state. *'Chaos Beam' – A variation of the Death Beam utilized by Frost. **'Chaos Shot' - A rapid-fire and area-of-effect version of the Chaos Beam used by Frost in his Final Form. *'Dual Tech' – The combination of Frieza's Full Power Death Beam and Cell's Ultimate Blitz. *'Darkness Eye Beam' – A variation of the Eye Laser, referred to as Death Beam by Cooler after he uses it attack Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. *'Unnamed twirling Finger Beam attack' – A twirling Finger Beam attack which is fired in the same way as a Death Beam. It is prepared as red, blue, and purple colored energy which forms a circle, and is then shot as a green twirling Finger Beam. Used by Final Form Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Video Game Appearances This attack usually appears as a Super Attack for Frieza in ''Dragon Ball'' video games, though games featuring Cell and Cooler as playable characters also include them as users. It appears in the ''Butōden'' series, ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, and Dragon Ball Heroes. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, the technique appears as one of Final Form Frieza Unique attacks. Depending on how long he locks on an opponent, the Frieza will either fire one Death Beam or a Barrage Death Beam. The attack is Perfect Cell's Blast Spark in the game. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Death Beam is one of Frieza's Super Skills, and can be fired three times in a row by re-inputting the commands. The Future Warrior can learn this skill from Frieza by taking Frieza on as a Master and completing Frieza's Training Qualification Mission. The Death Beam also appears as one of Perfect Cell's Super Skills in his 2nd skillset. As part of the GT Pack 2, Mira uses the Death Beam Super Skill as part of his 1st skillset. Also in the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, there is a Ultimate Skill version of the technique used by Golden Frieza called Emperor's Death Beam which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior. Frieza can use the attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears as one of Frieza's special attacks and can be charged to increase both hits and damage. Frieza can fire it from either on ground or in the air (where it charges up much faster compared to the grounded version). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Death Beam returns as one of Frieza's Super Skills and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Frieza's Initiation Test to train under him. It is also used by Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Cell, and Mira. Additionally, Frieza's Crazy Finger Beam variation appears as a Super Skill under the name Crazy Finger Shot and is used by Golden Frieza and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 26: "Clash of Kin!". Emperor's Death Beam also returns as one of Golden Frieza's Ultimate Skills which can also be obtained by the Future Warrior. If the Future Warrior is a member of the Frieza Race, they can fire a single Death Beam as their Charged Ki Blast while using the Turn Golden Awoken Skill transformation. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Death Beam appears as a Special Move for Frieza, Meta-Cooler, Mira, Celluza, Coolieza, Ginyuza, Damira, Rhubub, Shale, and Gatob. Gallery References de:Deathbeam Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves